


What's wrong with Kara?

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, Jealous Kara Danvers, Jealousy, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love Confessions, Oblivious Lena Luthor, POV Lena Luthor, Puppy Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Lena is dating Supergirl but has no idea why her best friend Kara Danvers seems to hate that.





	What's wrong with Kara?

Lena Luthor had three friends in National City. Kara, Sam and Supergirl. However, she had had a crush on the caped hero for a while. She was everything Lena believed she was not. Strong, kind, selfless, and pure. At the same time she was, physically, a near-literal _god_. Lena had almost killed a man in cold blood. Not to mention she was a bloody Luthor. She believed that Supergirl would never go for someone like her. 

One day she finally got the courage to ask Kara about it.  Kara was definitely her best friend and the cutest person she had ever met, but compared to Supergirl, she cannot compete. _Sorry, Kara but it's true._

"Bad day at work?" She asked. 

Lena shook her head. "As can be expected. I'm just...."

"Tell me! I can help." _Kara I love you so much._ Her desire to help reminded the CEO of Supergirl. Many things about Kara reminded her about Supergirl, actually.

"Ok....I kind of....like somebody."

"James?"

"What? No! That's over, Kara! You know that." It was. Lena realized she could not string the poor man along while crushing on another woman. James took it in stride, and vowed to stay Lena's friend. She could respect that. 

"Right...who is it then? Oh god, it's not Edge is it?"

"No!" Lena yelped. "What's wrong with you?" 

"I was joking, Leen!"

"You know what? It doesn't matter." _OK why are you lying to Kara? Do you really think she's homophobic? What the hell?_

"It kinda does, Lena!" Kara cried indignantly. 

"They're a celebrity, Kara. Rarely alone. I'm just nervous to try and ask them out."

"Can you at least tell me a little about what they're like?"

"Well....They're um...not from around here, blonde, strong in a kind of selfless way, gorgeous eyes, likes red...."

"Lena, if you like them, they must be great. Just speak your heart, ok?" Kara said with a hint of confident humor and relief.

"They are great." Lena blushed as she thought about Supergirl's muscles, her bright eyes, her wavy hair, her chest and-  _I'm_ _turning myself on, aren't I. Great..._

"Thanks, Kara! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yes, boss!" Kara squeed as she glomped Lena. Lena struggled to hold on as her friend violently cuddled her. Lena wondered exactly what had just gotten Kara so excited.

As soon as Kara left, Lena called Supergirl. 

"Yes, Miss Luthor?" _Her voice does things to me..._

"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtoeatme." _Wow. Kill me now._

"Sorry, what? Calm down, Miss."

"I....uh...Was wondering, Supergirl, if you would like to....accompany me for lunch sometime, and eat at a place Kara Danvers and I like to go to?" 

After a pause, she heard a mix of shock, astonishment and amusement in the woman's voice and wondered why. _Questions for later._

"Are you....asking me out, Miss Luthor?" 

"Yes..?" 

Another pause. "Sorry, I...didn't know-"

"That I like women? Most don't. But I trust you, and I...would really like to try to be with you, if you will have me?"

"That's....Of course, Miss Luthor. Of course. I trust you too. I would love to." 

Lena inwardly squealed "R-Really? That's so great! You can pick me up at 5:00 tomorrow night, yeah? Or fly...or something..." _You're a real dork._

Supergirl laughed softly, "Very well, Miss Luthor."

 

The date went splendidly, despite both women's initial nervousness. As they were leaving, Supergirl stopped.

"Miss Lena...Ah...it was...customary so I heard on this planet to...."

"Goodnight kiss?" Lena offered, blushing.

"Yes...."

"Alright!" Lena slowly leaned in, and Supergirl did the same. It lasted only a moment but the feeling of pressing her lips against the alien's was simply exquisite. She did not expect such softness from the Girl of Steel herself.

"Goodnight, Miss Lena."

"Goodnight, Supergirl."

Then Supergirl gave her a warm smile and took off into the night.

 

Excited, she called Kara to tell her everything.

"Lena! H-How'd it...go?" Kara sounded out of breath. Strange. 

"Amazing, Kara! Thank you so much for your help!" Now or never. "Guess what? I actually liked Supergirl, and she said yes! And our date was amazing!"

"Slow down, what? You.....like girls now?"

"Not now, Kara. Always. And I've liked Supergirl for a long time. Since she first saved me actually." Lena flushed red. 

"You went on a date...and it was amazing?"

"Yes Kara, she's so great!"

"I'm great..." Kara muttered under her breath so quietly that she probably believed Lena didn't hear her. For a very brief instant she wondered what it would be like to have a poly relationship with Kara and Supergirl. _So much blonde hair_ , she inwardly giggled.

"She was so gentle! We kissed and it was really brief but....Oh god, you could feel it. She's so into me! I will call her back and ask for a second date!"

"She sounds it..." Strangely Kara was not on board with this. _She should  be happy for me!_

 "Maybe we can have a double date, Kara!"

"That's....no longer possible. Mike and I uh...we're done. Again."

"I'm sorry, Kar. Plenty of fish in the sea."

"A dumb saying. I eat fish." Lena giggled at her friend's antics. 

"Well, Kara I hope you never eat me." Kara coughed and spluttered, but it somehow sounded something like "Gay."

"Where should we go for our next date? I was hoping somewhere expensive but Supergirl would probably think I'm trying too hard. Maybe a beach walk? Then I can give her some chocolates!"

"I don't get chocolate?" Was...Kara jealous? Certainly a new look for the girl. _If so, it is so cute! Of course you can have some chocolate, Kara! But my_ girlfriend _is my priority. Supergirl's my girlfriend! Who kissed me! I have a_ girlfriend!Lena inwardly fangirl'd.

"I'll have to go to the store, Kara. Do you know what kind of chocolate she likes? Maybe I should ask her myself. Hm, maybe she's too busy."

"Oh what, she's your best friend now?" Kara growled sarcastically. _She's jealous!_

"Girlfriend...actually..." 

"Girlfriend!" Kara spluttered somewhat excitedly, but then recovered and simply grumbled to herself,which sounded like "Probably a bad one." _Definitely jealousy._

Lena sighed, "I don't understand what I've done to upset you Kara. I really thought you'd be happy for me."

Kara's tone immediately changed, "You're....you're right, I'm sorry. I'm a jerk...I'm just....I want you all to myself. You're my best friend and dating a strange alien...it makes me worry about you." _Ohhh. That's so cute Kara! But you don't have to worry about me!_

"You don't have to worry, Kar! I can take care of myself. Supergirl is really nice, I promise! You know her, you like her. You gave me the courage to ask her out."

"I know....Listen, just forget what I said and be happy, ok?"

"OK." Lena hung up. 

 

The behaviour didn't stop after the second date. Every time Lena brought up her dating Supergirl, Kara turned into a snarling bulldog instead of a sunshine puppy. At the office, Kara began unleashing her rage.

"I love her, and I would appreciate it if my best friend in the entire world, got with the program." She did. She really loved Supergirl. _Supergirl should really have a talk to Kara. She's biting my head off._ She desperately wanted puppy Kara, her best friend, back. However she was fairly sure Kara loved Supergirl too. Lena honestly could not blame her. "Tell me the truth. What is your issue with this?"

"It's been _four dates_. How well can you possibly know her? You know what? I made a terrible mistake." Lena was taken aback by the new aggressive Kara. 

"You made a mistake?" Lena asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. I should not have encouraged you. You're rushing this." Kara snarled. _Jealousy is a powerful emotion,_ Lena thought, almost scared.

"I am perfectly capable of not rushing things, Miss Danvers." 

"This is unbearable. I have to stop this...She's using you." The blonde hissed, as tears of anger threatened to leave her eyes.

"Leave her alone, Kara! She's not leading me on. She simply said she needed to leave after our kisses got a little heated. At least she wasn't all getting hissy about it. She is nice! She's a hero!" Lena desperately cried, pointing to an article of Supergirl saving people from a fire.

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! I DO!" Kara finally screamed with all her might, tears streaming from her face as she furiously pointed to her own heart. _Wait...what?_ Before Lena could respond, Kara tore her glasses off and crashed her lips into the ravenhead's. 

_Oh._

_Ohhh!_

 

The end. 


End file.
